


Steel Water Under Your Skin

by dragongummy



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Jealous Maytag, Kissing, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Painplay, Restraints, Rimming, Stockholm Syndrome, confused T Bag, dominant!Abruzzi, dominant!T-Bag, non canon relationship development, submissive!T-Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as Maytag wanting to survive. T-Bag wanting to be loved. Abruzzi loving the violence of that man, empty eyes and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel Water Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge prompt to myself to create 50 words for a series of 'two sentence oneshots' with a progressing arc of T-Bag/Maytag and T-Bag/Abruzzi. I think Abruzzi/T-Bag is a delicious pairing with a lot of meat to dig into. I firmly believe that John Abruzzi could* fall hard for someone like T-Bag. Even though T-Bag is slightly incapable of understanding how to love, all he wants is to be loved. Somewhat canon, somewhat canon with a tiny bit of imagination, and some completely fabricated. Enjoy! Spoilers for first season.

**Red**

Even as T-Bag advances on him with blood in his smile from his first punch, he still fights back like all hell that first night. Theodore Bagwell reminds James too much of his old man.

 

**Knowledge**

Three broken ribs, a black eye, a shattered knee and three weeks in the medical wing keep him from trying to get out again. He's always been the one to take the easy path.

 

**Repress**

At least the white sheet prevents anyone from seeing. Even if everyone can hear.

 

**Teeth**

It was too rough for a long time with teeth on collarbone and rough hands holding his wrists down, but James was a quick learner. And he never forgets.

 

**Shatter**

T-Bag stood over the body with broken glass in his hand and blood down his front. "Said I'd protect you, pretty." 

 

**Hum**

Deep hums escape T-Bag through his chest whenever James gets to his neck. It's been a spot that gets T-Bag hot and gentle so James doesn't stop.

 

**Feed**

The rage is dissipating now to a low simmer even as he holds the food up to T-Bag's mouth to feed to him. T-Bag just looks at Maytag, it's Maytag now, and lets his tongue dance on the pads of Maytag's fingers a little too long as Maytag watches.

 

**Gripped**

T-Bag's smile was contagious and infectious like a virus under his skin. Maytag has learned to hold the pocket without all the shame and sometimes T-Bag rests his hand on his, even with everyone watching.

 

**Conform**

The sex isn't so bad anymore, he's already opened up pretty well. T-Bag bites his skin and Maytag tells himself that he wears the marks as necessities of survival.

 

**Edge**

T-Bag is on edge and aggressive these past few days. Maytag pulls at his pocket a little harder than normal all week and T-Bag wordlessly leans against him arm to arm while they sit.

 

**Wreck**

He lets Maytag stand behind him to block himself from the sun if he wants. Lets him hold onto his arm during the winter days outside in the yard if he wants.

 

**Between**

"Don't," T-Bag breathes as Maytag purposely clenches around T-Bag's dick. Maytag wants more.

 

**Lashes**

It was a hot day in the yard and T-Bag looked down at him through long lashes and the shadows they cast over his cheeks look like spider legs. T-Bag's eyes are hazel.

 

**Now**

He rides T-Bag whenever he can and Maytag smirks into the side of T-Bag's neck before latching on with his mouth. T-Bag starts to go still and all it takes is a long pass of tongue over pulse point to get the hands at his hips to move up to his face so T-Bag can catch his breath.

 

**Emulate**

T-Bag doesn't submit to nobody. So when John Abruzzi runs his open palm up T-Bag's back to rest on his neck, Maytag is a reflection of T-Bag's rage.

 

**Replace**

Maytag tries to get to every spot on T-Bag's skin that he knows has been touched by Abruzzi. But T-Bag gets evasive and defensive and fucks him until he sobs.

 

**Infect**

Abruzzi knows about T-Bag's hot spot on his neck; he finds ways to touch him there in each passing they have. His intention is clear, and Maytag doesn't miss the brief look of curiosity on T-Bag's face.

 

**Dispute**

A physical confrontation between Abruzzi and T-Bag was inevitable for the two to ever get along. They both end up in medical.

 

**Conquer**

Maytag comes back to his cell to T-Bag pressed against the wall by Abruzzi. Two days later he enters his cell to the same thing except T-Bag's spunk is in Abruzzi's hand.

 

**Allow**

"I won't allow it," T-Bag snarls when Maytag presses two fingers between the man's legs. T-Bag's face darkens and he beats Maytag until the guards stop him.

 

**Pressure**

Abruzzi makes him watch one night. He whispers vile, sweet nothings into T-Bag's ear until he comes undone.

 

**Tip**

The second time he's made to watch, he imagines a knife in Abruzzi's body. Plots his demise as Abruzzi trails the tip of his own makeshift blade over T-Bag's lower belly as T-Bag cums.

 

**Psychedelic**

The third time doesn't really count because T-Bag has gotten hold of some good pills and is too wild and writhing this night. Too wanton and accepting of the domination that Abruzzi stares down at 'Teddy' for a long moment before Maytag is taken away to a different cell so they can have their privacy.

 

**Projecting**

Things start to shift after that night and T-Bag fucks him hard for a week. Maytag understands.

 

**Lately**

T-Bag is either talking too much or not at all. Lately he just stares down like he's got a thought swimming.

 

**Expose**

The fourth time Maytag doesn't like how small T-Bag looks when he's underneath John. It's the first time he's seen T-Bag fully naked. 

 

**Rubberband**

Abruzzi's head is between T-Bag's legs. T-Bag's back arches and Maytag can't look away.

 

**Loud**

The riot happens fast and violently and in retrospect, Maytag fades quickly. He dies with an imaginary pocket in his closed fist.

 

**Momentary**

The numbness that T-Bag feels from Maytag's passing is replaced by the pressure of fingers deep inside him. He feels like a bitch, clenching tight around Abruzzi's fingers as he cums.

 

**Promise**

He makes Abruzzi promise to only fuck him hard if they were going to be doing this. Abruzzi lies often.

 

**Power**

T-Bag tries to breathe through the increasing pleasure but it's hard now that Abruzzi insists on face-to-face sex. Abruzzi will just shake his head, put two fingers in T-Bag's mouth and whisper, "Want to hear you, boy."

 

**Control**

Hands tied tightly to the rickety bed frame, legs held apart, a tongue inside. Strong hands grip T-Bag's ribs as he gasps through his orgasm.

 

**Constrain**

Abruzzi relishes when he can get T-Bag to the point where he feels vulnerable enough that he pulls against the sheets tying is wrists above his head. John watches him squirm when he hits his prostate.

 

**Open**

"Look at me," Abruzzi hisses when T-Bag has to close his eyes after he hits a spot deep inside. He does and Abruzzi presses their foreheads together.

 

**Arrangements**

If anyone has a problem with their arrangement, no one says anything. As far as everyone else is concerned, this only makes them a more dangerous team.

 

**Thermal**

Out of all their sexual acts, T-Bag seems the most uncomfortable when Abruzzi's tongue is inside him. He knows this because of the mewling sounds he forces from T-Bag's mouth as he tries to pull away.

 

**Instructions**

He tells John what he wants. But it's not what he needs and the sounds T-Bag makes are enough to convince him to keep his own pace.

 

**Ribs**

There's a spot between the bottom two ribs that makes T-Bag laugh when pressed. John keeps him close.

 

**Cord**

Abruzzi bites at the skin down T-Bag's spinal cord and T-Bag pulls away suddenly. But he's still tied down and cums with a shudder when Abruzzi doesn't relent.

 

**Animal**

A fight breaks out in the halls and Abruzzi is with the P.I.'s when he hears about it. T-Bag is in medical for four days.

 

**Down**

T-Bag feels angry and paranoid and John rests his hands on T-Bag's shoulders whenever they're close enough. Like an anchor.

 

**Heal**

Fingers touch over his injuries and T-Bag hates feeling like an exposed bitch. But it feels too damn nice and he arches his body into the mouth on his hip.

 

**Release**

T-Bag squeezes his eyes closed when his legs start to shake and his back starts to arch just that bit higher. "Come on, Teddy."

 

 

**Kiss**

He used to kiss T-Bag to check for razor blades. Now he just wants to suck on that tongue.

 

**Pit**

T-Bag came into the yard with new meat on his pocket. The burning feeling in his stomach settles a bit when he notices T-Bag still carries marks on his neck from days previous.

 

**Proclivities**

He came to him like a wild thing, covered in blood. The knife fell to the floor and with adrenaline in the air, T-Bag cums violently when John fucks him the way he's wanted.

 

**Dreamer**

When T-Bag is asleep his sharp features relax into something close to vulnerability. It's the same face he makes when he cums and Abruzzi can't get enough.

 

**Nightmares**

Inevitably with the dreams come the nightmares and T-Bag curls in on himself, cries and thrashes. Abruzzi thinks this is what humanity looks like.

 

**Fresh**

The new meat doesn't seem to like T-Bag, but he still smiles when T-Bag does. They all do.

 

**Need**

He holds the shaking T-Bag down on his dick as he cums loudly for the second time that night. T-Bag falls limply against his chest panting profanities, and this, this is where John wants ( _needs_ ) to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with being precise where Maytag's feelings for T-Bag morphed. And also want to say that I think Abruzzi would be the only person he would perhaps let dominate him, hence why it had to be him. They both specialize in deep, damaging relationships. Two peas in a pod <3


End file.
